


I'm Your Lionheart

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not a beastiality fic I promise), Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: A scarred and hurting boy meets a scarred and hurting lion.Together, they begin to heal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea that came to me a year or so ago after I saw Gin's art of lion!Kuro. I wrote a bit of it, thought it was crap and discarded it, but yesterday I decided to pick it up and finish it, and I think I like the end result.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> (There's some heavy stuff in here (mentions of past abuse, attempted sexual assault, mistreatment of animals and humans), so please proceed with caution.)

Kenma doesn't mean to fall asleep.

The sun's rays filter through the window behind him, basking him in a warm glow. The potion bubbles in its cauldron, the noise soft and consistent. Kenma tells himself he'll only shut his eyes for a few minutes.

He awakes to a table full of soggy books and scrolls, his own sleeves seeped with the potion that boiled over the cauldron's lip, and his master's red face staring down at the mess.

"I can't believe how . . . _lazy_ and _irresponsible_ . . . do you realize what you've done?" Master Yasufumi's face is still red, his voice barely contained below a shout, as he scolds the young man in front of him. "This potion was to be given to the king tonight to assist his recent cough. It takes three hours to brew, and now we'll have to start over from scratch! I asked to watch it, Kenma, for just a few minutes while I was summoned to the throne room, yet you couldn't stay awake long enough to complete such a simple task?"

Kenma's shoulders are hunched, his fingers tugging at the ends of his sleeves. He knows he screwed up, but each word that falls upon his ears causes him to cringe further into himself. He doesn’t like being yelled at, though he knows he deserves it.

"I took you from the military yard because I saw the way that they were treating you and disapproved. But if you prove yourself useless to me, I'll have to send you back there. Do you want that to happen?"

A shiver runs down Kenma's spine, and he quickly shakes his head. He was drafted into military training when he turned sixteen. He never wanted to be a soldier, and the training was difficult, draining, both physically and emotionally. He spent two years in that yard and hated every second of it. And while working in the castle apothecary requires some effort, it's mostly cleaning and sorting supplies, sometimes helping Yasufumi with making his potions and poultices. He has to remember a lot of herbs and ingredients for these, but it's not so bad.

It's definitely better than the military. He never wants to go back there.

Dropping to his knees, he prostrates himself before his master in apology, biting his lip and ducking his head, his long black hair falling down from around his shoulders to hide his face. Above him, Yasufumi sighs deeply.

"Stand up, Kenma."

Kenma does slowly. He sees Yasufumi's hand reach for him and flinches on instinct. The hand pauses, before lifting to brush away Kenma's hair from his face. Kenma stiffens, but doesn't pull away. He's come to learn that Yasufumi's hands are not like the hands he's used to, the ones that brought pain and humiliation. But sometimes it's difficult for his mind to remember that.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, child. It's been a year. Shouldn't you know by now I'm all bark and no bite? I'm frustrated, not only because of the potion. The king gave me a task that I have no idea if I can complete. But maybe . . . hmm."

Kenma watches his master, head tilted to the side in curiosity. Yasufumi's watching him closely, dark eyes calculating.

"Yes, perhaps you will do. Come with me."

Turning, Yasufumi heads for the door. Bewildered, all Kenma can do is follow him.

He's led out of the apothecary and down the steps into the courtyard. There seem to be more people outside than normal, and everyone is murmuring with subdued excitement. Kenma keeps his head down, hiding behind his hair, as he focuses his gaze on Yasufumi's heels. He's curious to know what everyone's talking about, but he's not about to _ask_ anyone. He's sure his master will explain when they get wherever they're going.

He hears the beast before he sees it.

The crowd grows thicker as they near the great hall that holds the throne room and the living quarters of the royal court. Kenma reaches out to curl his fingers into the back of Yasufumi's shirt, so as to not get separated accidentally. People part in front of them, the whispers growing more difficult to hear over the sound of what appears to be growling. Yasufumi comes to a stop, and Kenma peers out from behind him to finally see what's going on.

There's a large metal cage placed in front of the hall's steps. Inside the cage is a lion. Its mane and fur is pure black, shimmering almost blue in the sunlight. It's baring its teeth, which are long and sharp, and it swipes through the gaps in the cage at the spears the king's soldiers keep poking it with to try and drive it back. Scars from another animal's claw mar the right side of its face, from its ear (which is missing the tip) to its muzzle, across its right eye, which is milky white. The other eye, however, is bright gold and it glows brightly with rage and pain.

It takes another swipe at the spears, roaring loudly. A couple people within the crowd scream, but Kenma's transfixed, staring at the creature in front of him.

It's thin, too thin. Kenma can see the bones of its ribs sticking out from its chest. There are more scars across its shoulders and back and haunches, lines of pale pink flesh within the black. These scars weren't made by another animal, however. Kenma recognizes the scars of a whip all too well.

Without thinking, he reaches for his shoulder, holding it gently. Yasufumi glances down at him, noting the movement.

"He was found chained up in the backyard of a palace official in Nohebi. As you know, our king overtook Nohebi a few months ago; however they're still dividing up the spoils of war. Apparently this poor creature was used in a fighting ring for the Nohebi king's enjoyment. Mistreated and malnourished, he was brought here in the hopes that once he returns to health he'll be a magnificent addition to the king's menagerie."

Yasufumi purses his lips, studying the lion, which lunges at the cage bars with a snarl, managing to knock one of the spears out of a soldier's hand. The man leaps back, his face pale.

"However, the beast is feral and unless he can be tamed, the king believes it'd be better to put him down."

Kenma bites his lip. He looks back at the lion, his chest aching with pity for the creature. _He's not dangerous. He's just scared._

"I thought you might like to try."

Kenma starts, tilting his head back to stare up at Yasufumi with large eyes. Yasufumi grins.

"Well, if you're not going to be any help to me in the apothecary, you might as well make yourself useful somehow. Just bring him food and water to start. He was tame enough when they found him. Let the soldiers lead him straight into the cage. But ever since he got here . . . well. You can see his behavior for yourself." Yasufumi gestures to the lion, which is now stalking back and forth, teeth bared, his good eye fixed on the soldiers and their weapons.

 _If they stopped being bullies maybe he wouldn't act out._ Kenma frowns faintly.

"If you don't want this task, I can always send you to the toilets . . ."

Kenma shakes his head quickly. He would rather deal with a cranky lion.

Yasufumi laughs softly, patting him on the back gently. Kenma remembers not to shy away this time. "That's my boy. Come. You'll clean up the mess you made, then you'll come back with food and water for the lion. I think he'll take to you nicely."

Kenma gives his master a quizzical look. Yasufumi smiles, patting Kenma's back again lightly before dropping his hand to his side.

"An old man's intuition."

 

 

 

Cleaning up the mess from the potion takes most of the afternoon. Yasufumi presides over Kenma, watching him carefully as he remade the potion exactly as it was before. The sun is starting to set, as Kenma carries a bucket of clean water and a platter of raw meat toward the cage in the courtyard. Both items are heavy, and his shoulders and biceps ache in protest, but he knows it'll be worse in the toilets, so he walks without breaking his stride.

There are two guards posted in front of the cage doors, though Kenma notes they stay far out of reach. The lion himself is curled up in the corner farthest from the guards. He appears to be asleep, but Kenma knows well about faking sleep when the enemy is near so as to avoid notice.

"Halt, what are you doing here?" one of the guards asks, holding out his hand.

Kenma blinks, glancing at the things in his hands and wondering if the answer isn't obvious. The guard peers at him, recognition registering on his features.

"Oh, you're Yasufumi's boy, aren't you? The mute. Did he send you here?"

Kenma nods. The guards exchange looks before the first one nods his head toward the cage behind them.

"Go on then. Don't get eaten."

Kenma purses his lips, moving as quickly as he can while being weighed down by the bucket and platter. He kneels in front of the cage, carefully pushing each item through the bars so the lion can easily access them. As he suspected, as soon as he reaches inside, the lion lifts his head, the golden eye staring at him. Slowly, he bares his teeth, a low growl sounding.

Kenma pauses, looking at the lion a moment before slipping his gaze to the side. _I'm not here to hurt you._ He hopes the message comes across.

The lion shifts, moves to stand. Kenma pulls his arms back out of the cage but remains crouched by the bars, curious as to what the lion will do. At first he ignores him, padding over to the food instead. He sniffs at it, lightly touching his scarred muzzle to the meat. Kenma can clearly see the whip marks on his shoulders now, and his back aches with sympathy.

_They shouldn't have hurt you like that._

The lion lifts his head, turning his good eye onto Kenma. It glitters with an intelligence that surprises Kenma, and he stands slowly, backing away from the cage. The lion waits until he considers Kenma a safe distance away, before he turns back to the food and begins to eat. Kenma notices how he doesn't scarf it down, like one would expect a starving animal to do. He picks at it carefully, eating the meat piece by piece, avoiding a mess.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your master now, little one?" the second guard, the one that didn't speak before, looks down at Kenma with a raised eyebrow.

Kenma pouts, not thinking he's _that_ little, but he turns away from the cage and makes his way back to the apothecary. Yasufumi looks up from the pot he's stirring, as Kenma enters.

"Ah good, he didn't eat you."

Kenma rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

Yasufumi laughs, beckoning for Kenma to join him at the fire. "Yes, I suppose the creature's been around humans long enough; I doubt it considers us prey anymore."

Kenma hopes that means the king won't see the lion as a threat. The curry Yasufumi is stirring smells delicious, and Kenma's stomach growls, as his mouth waters. Yasufumi gives him a smile, picking up a bowl already half-filled with rice. He pours some of the curry onto it, before passing it to Kenma. Kenma takes it with a nod of thanks. He thinks of the lion, eating alone.

_Is he lonely?_

"So, starting today we will fit feeding the creature into your schedule. In the morning after breakfast you'll feed him, and then at night before supper. Hopefully this way we can nurse him back to his former good health. There's not much we can do about the scars, but he's still a magnificent creature despite his disfigurement. The king is looking forward to showing him off. Black lions are quite rare, you know."

Kenma nods. He doesn't know, but he trusts Yasufumi to know things he doesn't. He grew up in a small village outside the kingdom, not knowing anything about the outside world. When he was drafted into the military, he was brought here to the capitol to serve his training. He's never known anything else. Yasufumi had to teach him how to read and write, though he still struggles with it. He remembers seeing pictures of black lions, in one of Yasufumi's books. They did look majestic, standing in a pride, looking off into the distance. Kenma remembers thinking they looked beautiful.

Beautiful wouldn't be the word he'd use to describe the lion in the courtyard, with his scars and matted mane and fur, bones sticking out everywhere. But maybe in time he'll come to resemble those drawings in the books.

Kenma hopes so, for the lion's sake.

 

 

 

***

 

 

The new routine requires more effort on Kenma's part, as fetching the meat from the kitchens and the water from the well takes more of his strength than he's used to. But he doesn't truly mind, especially when, after a few weeks, the lion seems happy to see him. Kenma knows that it's probably just because he's come to associate Kenma with food, but it feels good to be wanted, to see that golden eye light up when he draws near.

The lion's taken to standing as soon as he sees Kenma, stalking forward toward the place where Kenma normally places the food and water. He starts purring now, a low sound that makes Kenma smile. He's glad the creature is feeling better.

The guards are usually the same ones each time, and they've come to learn Kenma's name, and he, theirs. The name of the first guard, the one who tried to stop him the first night, is Yamamoto Taketora. The second guard is Kai Nobuyuki. They both seem to take a liking to Kenma, greeting him with friendly smiles each day. They ask him if he's doing well, and when he leaves they tell him to take care of himself.

The lion grows more comfortable with Kenma too. After four weeks of feedings twice a day, he ignores the food Kenma's set down, instead bringing his muzzle close to the bars of the cage, watching Kenma with that one glowing eye. At first Kenma freezes, unsure of what's happening. The lion touches the bars with his nose, watching him closely with his good eye.

_Does he want me to pet him?_

Kenma's pretty sure by now that the lion doesn’t want to hurt him, but he's still hesitant about sticking his arm inside the cage with the lion's mouth so close. The teeth are hidden, however, and the lion bows his head further, pressing his forehead against the bars instead. Very slowly, Kenma reaches up to lay his hand on the fur of the forehead, just below the start of the mane. The fur is coarse with dirt, but the lion purrs again, so Kenma scratches him gently.

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing?"

Kenma yanks his hand back quickly, his heart pounding, as Yamamoto appears at his side. He jabs the butt of his spear at the lion, causing it to shrink back.

Kenma reaches out quickly, grabbing Yamamoto's arm to stop him, shaking his head. Yamamoto frowns, glancing down at him.

"Are you crazy, kid? It could've bitten your arm off."

Kenma shakes his head again, releasing Yamamoto and looking to where the lion is watching them warily, tail flicking back and forth behind him. Yamamoto lowers his spear, frowning.

"No matter how docile it looks, it's still a wild animal. Don't get too comfortable around it."

Kenma opens his mouth to protest, but then he remembers what happened the last time he talked back to a soldier. He closes his mouth, pursing his lips and turning away to walk back to the apothecary. His hand tingles where his palm rested against the head of the lion.

He wonders if he's the first person to touch the creature without malicious intent.

How long had the lion been kept in the hands of that royal official? How long since he felt any sort of comfort or gentleness? It had taken Kenma a long time to trust Yasufumi to not hurt him when he placed his hands on him. But Yasufumi was, in a way, his savior. His protector.

_Does the lion see me that same way? But all I've done is feed him. Is that enough?_

That night, Kenma grows restless. He tosses and turns on his bed of straw at the foot of his master's futon. That golden eye haunts him, the way the lion so trustingly lowered his head to be pet, knowing Kenma could've hurt him if he wanted to. It bothers Kenma. How could this animal that was so mistreated come to trust Kenma so quickly? It's only been a month. It's taken Kenma nearly a year to come to trust Yasufumi.

Is the lion trying to soften him in order to draw Kenma close enough so he can eat him? Is he hoping to elicit sympathy from Kenma to try and get him to help the creature escape? Is the lion that intelligent?

Remembering the calculating look in the lion's eye, Kenma wouldn't be surprised.

Realizing that he's not going to be falling asleep any time soon, Kenma gets out of bed. He pulls on a night robe against the chill, stepping out of the apothecary in only his sleep shirt (which is really an old one of Yasufumi's that falls to his knees). In bare feet, he makes his way quickly toward the cage in the center courtyard. He skirts around the guards, who he doesn't recognize, keeping to the shadows cast by the lanterns.

The lion appears to be sleeping, but when Kenma creeps closer, he lifts his head, regarding Kenma silently. He makes no sound, but Kenma still freezes in place, his lungs constricting in panic. Once he's sure the lion isn't going to growl or lunge at him, Kenma crawls closer to the bars. The lion sits silently, watching.

 _I can't keep calling you 'the lion',_ Kenma thinks, as they look at each other. He allows his eyes to roam over the black fur of the creature, wincing slightly at the scars. _The Japanese word for black is 'kuro.' That sounds like a name._

"Kuro," he murmurs. It's the first word he's spoken aloud in three years. Ever since he learned in the military yard that being heard was worse than being seen.

The lion, Kuro, tilts his head. It doesn't seem like he expected Kenma to speak either. Kenma places his hand on his chest, patting it gently.

"Kenma," he introduces, before reaching out his hand toward the cage. Kuro keeps his eye on it, but all Kenma does is lightly brush his fingertips through edge of his mane. "Kuro," he says again with a nod.

After a moment, Kuro nods back, as though accepting the name. Kenma can't help but smile faintly. He used to have a kitten when he was younger. He raised it until it ran away one day, chased off by the other tomcats in the area. It was his first and only pet. Kenma's not sure he can regard a wild animal like a lion as a pet, but maybe they can be friends.

Kenma's never had a friend.

Inching closer carefully, Kenma pushes his fingers deeper into the mane, immediately coming across a snarl. Furrowing his brow slightly, he goes to work untangling it. Kuro sits still, allowing Kenma to do so. Kenma can feel his warm breath on his face, the scent of meat on it. It's not a pleasant smell, but Kenma doesn't turn away.

He's not sure how long he sits there, working at the matted fur, but his legs are asleep by the time he manages to get his fingers all the way through the spot without snagging on anything. He pats the spot then, grinning in triumph. There are other snarls and mats covering Kuro's mane, but he still feels like he accomplished something.

Kuro turns his head toward him, opening his mouth. On instinct, Kenma yanks his arms out of the cage, scrambling backward. Kuro pauses, twisting his head to look at him through his good eye. Kenma's heart pounds rapidly in his chest. Slowly, Kuro folds his large paws beneath his chin and rests his head on them, huffing a quiet sigh. The golden eye closes, and Kenma takes the opportunity to escape.

 

 

***

 

 

"Where were you last night?" Yasufumi stands over him by the hearth, his breakfast of rice and eggs in a bowl in his hands. "I woke up to use the toilet, and you weren't in bed."

Kenma keeps his eyes on the fire in front of him, eating his own breakfast as silently as he always does. Yasufumi sits down across from him, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you go see the lion?"

Faced with a yes or no question that he doesn't have an excuse to ignore, Kenma glances off to the side, contemplating his options, before nodding once.

"I hope you're not planning on overfeeding him," Yasufumi says. "That can be just as bad as starving him."

Kenma shakes his head quickly.

"That's good. Though, I must say I'm surprised by your gumption. If you'd been caught by the guards you might have been punished. The king doesn't want to risk anyone letting the beast escape." Yasufumi fixes Kenma with a sharp gaze. "It's fine for you to care about the lion, but remember who he belongs to. He's a prize not easily won. If the king is in the mood, he could have your head for letting him go, so I hope you're not planning any risky schemes."

Kenma lifts his head, giving Yasufumi his best "who, me?" look. The man doesn't appear completely convinced, but he nods and waves for Kenma to go.

"When you return from feeding him, I have a new potion to teach you, so don't linger."

Kenma nods, moving to stand. He bows, before setting his dishes in the wash bin and heading out for the kitchen to grab the platter of meat. Once he has that and the bucket of water, he makes his way toward the courtyard.

Immediately he can tell something's wrong. Yamamoto and Kai are not at their stations. Instead, two younger guards are standing next to the cage, jabbing at Kuro with the butt ends of their spears.

"Nyah look at you. You're just a big scaredy-cat. You're not so dangerous," one of them jeers.

"Yeah," the other one says with a snicker. "Why don't you do a trick for us, kitty? That's what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Yeah, do a trick!" the first one rattles the spear against the cage bars, making a clanging noise.

Kuro's hunched in the far corner of the cage, growling but not coming near the spears to try and attack. Kenma's chest tightens, as his heart pounds faster. Without thinking, he drops the platter of meat and picks up the bucket with both hands, running toward the two young guards and throwing the water over them.

They both give cries of indignation, turning around to face Kenma with affronted scowls.

"What the hell?" the first one shouts. He strides forward. "You little brat, you wanna go?" He slams the butt of his spear into Kenma's chest, knocking him down.

The second one takes the first one's arm. "Isn't that Kozume? From training?"

Kenma recognizes them now. Two bullies from the yard. He never bothered to learn their names, but he knows their faces. They've haunted his dreams for the past year. He sits in the dirt, trembling, as ugly smirks cross the guards' faces. He lifts his arms to shield his head, as they advance.

"One whipping wasn't good enough for you, huh? You must be a masochist, huh? You get off on this?" The first guard swings his spear down toward Kenma, but before the shaft can hit him, Kuro leaps to the front of the cage, roaring.

All three young men jump, startled by the loud noise. Kuro flings himself against the front of the cage with enough power to cause it to rock forward. The guards scatter, terrified of the lion breaking loose, calling for help. Kenma remains on the ground, watching Kuro with his heart in his throat. Kuro snarls, tail flickering back and forth behind him, as he watches the guards retreat.

Once they're alone, he turns to Kenma, his expression softening. He moves to lie down, pressing his forehead gently against the bars of the cage. Kenma hesitates before he crawls forward. Reaching into the bars with both hands, he holds the sides of the lion's face, bending his own head to press his forehead against Kuro's.

_Thank you._

Kuro purrs quietly.

After a moment, Kenma remembers the food and the empty bucket. Grimacing, he pulls away and walks back to where he dropped the platter. He brushes off the meat that fell onto the ground as best he can, bringing it back to the cage to set it inside. He pats Kuro's nose gently before hurrying off to refill the water bucket.

When he returns, the two from before are talking to the captain of the guard, gesturing wildly to Kuro, who's calming eating like nothing happened. Yamamoto and Kai have returned, which Kenma notes with relief.

"You gotta have His Majesty put this beast down! It nearly killed us!" one of the bullies says, the other nodding vigorously.

Kenma frowns. Noticing his expression, Kai turns to him.

"Did you see what happened?"

Kenma nods.

"Did the lion almost break free of the cage?"

Kenma rolls his eyes before shaking his head, indicating that such a thought is ridiculous.

Yamamoto swats the two younger guards upside the head. "You were probably aggravating it! Kenma here has come every single day to feed the lion, and it's never tried to attack."

The two bullies glare at Kenma, but he simply walks past them, setting the bucket of water in the cage. Kuro turns his head toward him, and Kenma reaches up to scratch him gently behind the ear. He hears the sharp intake of breath behind him from the five watching, no doubt expecting his arm to be ripped off. But Kuroo simply closes his good eye and purrs, before turning to drink the water.

"See? He's perfectly docile," Kai says, turning to his captain. "Perhaps these boys aren't suited for this type of guard duty."

The captain frowns, looking annoyed at having been called over for something that obviously doesn't need his attention. "For wasting my time, you are both now on toilet duty. Go."

Grumbling, the boys leave, but not before shooting Kenma dirty looks. He ignores them, stroking his fingers through Kuro's mane while the lion drinks. He feels eyes on him and lifts his head, looking over to find Yamamoto, Kai, and the captain watching him. Biting his lip, he pulls his hand back.

"I'll have to report this to the king," the captain says. "Perhaps he can actually be of some use."

He walks off then, leaving Kenma frowning slightly at his back. He's not sure what the man means by that, but he doesn't like the thought of Kuro being _used_ for anything.

_You've been used enough. They should let you go free._

Kenma glances over the cage. _Or at least let you out of this thing._

Kuro does nothing but continue to drink, and so with a sigh Kenma heads back to the apothecary.

 

 

***

 

 

Three days later, Kenma wakes to see Yasufumi standing at the foot of his cot. He's wearing an odd expression, like he can't quite figure something out. Kenma sits up on one elbow, blinking back at him.

"The king has summoned you."

Kenma's eyes widen. Immediately, his mind goes to Kuro. Does the king want to know what happened? Will he have to actually speak to the king?

Anxiety twists his stomach, but Yasufumi grabs his blanket and rips it off him. "Get dressed. Don't make him wait too long."

Kenma scrambles off the cot, throwing on clothes as quickly as he can. He doesn't have anything to wear that's fit for seeing the king, but at least they're clean. Once he's as ready as he's ever going to be, he hesitates at the door, looking back at Yasufumi.

The man shakes his head. "You're not a child, Kenma. You do not need me to hold your hand."

Kenma bites his lip, nodding. His stomach is still squirming, though, as he makes his way across the castle courtyard to the great hall. As he does, he notices the cage is gone, and Kai and Yamamoto are nowhere to be seen. This does nothing to help his nerves, and he walks faster, head bowed, long hair shielding his face.

He's never been to the throne room before. As a lowly ex-soldier and apothecary's apprentice, he has no place in the presence of the king. The guards at the front doors look down at him with disdain but allow him through.

The throne room is long and filled with people. They sit on cushions wearing fine silks and robes, speaking in hushed tones, as silent servants serve them food and wine. Kenma's stomach growls. He didn't have time to eat before he left. The sound is embarrassing, though it's doubtful to be heard over the soft rumble of conversation echoing throughout the room.

At the very end of the room is a raised dais, on which sits the king. To his right is his queen, to his left, his royal advisor. All three watch Kenma as he approaches. He clenches his hands into the seams of his pants, feeling more and more like a stray cat in front of the splendor of the king and his entourage.

In front of the dais, Kai and Yamamoto stand at attention. They give Kenma small nods, and he nods back, grateful for their familiar presence.

"So, you're the boy who has tamed my lion," the king says, and the conversations around them fade into silence.

Kenma bites his lip and nods.

"My men still can't get close to it. It either growls menacingly or shrinks to the back of its cage. What makes you so special?"

Kenma parts his lips, knowing he should say something, but the words are lodged in his throat. Everyone is staring at him expectantly. The last time he was placed in front of a crowd to speak his mind . . . He curls into himself, shrugging vaguely, eyes falling to the floor.

"Ah, yes. Kai and Yamamoto mentioned you were mute. Well, there's nothing wrong with your hearing, and I'm inclined to offer you a new job. I acquired this lion with the hopes of showing him off to my people as a form of entertainment. Doing shows and routines and whatnot. No one has ever seen a black lion before. He's ugly and scarred, but I have people who can make him presentable. You too, I imagine."

Kenma lifts his gaze and blinks, not sure what the king is saying.

"You seem to be the only one the lion is willing to work with," the king expounds, leaning forward to emphasis his point. "I want you to train with him so that I can include him in parties and parades. I can offer you a better room in the castle, with access to better food and clothes."

Kenma glances over at Kai and Yamamoto. This seems to be Kuro's only chance to prove himself as something of value. He doesn't want to know what might happen to Kuro if he refuses. The thought of performing in front of people makes him want to bury himself beneath the red carpet under his feet, but if that's what it takes to keep Kuro safe . . .

He turns back to the king and nods.

"Is that your consent?" the king asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kenma nods again.

The king raises his hand. A young woman steps forward, her auburn hair perfectly curled, and her cosmetics flawless.

"This is Akane," the king introduces. "It's her job to make you presentable. You will go with her now. She will also show you to your new room. I will send Kai to gather your things from Nekomata."

Kenma bows, turning toward Akane. She's pretty, as far as any girl is pretty, but when she grins it lights up her face in a way that makes Kenma feel somewhat more at ease.

"Just follow me!" she chirps, beckoning to him.

Kenma follows her through a door in the wall of the throne room. They come to a flight of stairs, and Akane ascends, hiking her dress up to take the steps two at a time. Kenma hastens to follow her.

He hesitates by a window, looking out at the courtyard below and wondering again where Kuro is. Akane pauses in front of another door, looking back at him.

"Don't worry," she tells him with a grin. "I'll take you to see your lion friend when we're done here."

Kenma turns back to her, following her lead to enter the room. A bath has been set up, and Akane gestures for him to unclothe. He stares at her blankly, wondering if she really expects him to disrobe in front of her. She giggles.

"Oh, you're shy! That's cute! But I have these special products for your hair, see, and I can't trust you to know how to use them. I'll cover my eyes until you're in the water if that helps!"

It doesn't, really, but Kenma guesses it can't be helped. He turns his back to her, glancing over his shoulder to insure she's covering her eyes, before he strips out of his clothes and gets into the tub as quickly as possible. The water is warm, and he shivers as he curls his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

"Okay, lean back," Akane says from behind him.

Closing his eyes, Kenma does. He feels gentle fingers in his hair, running through the strands now softened by water. Her touch is soothing, and as she massages her "special products" into his scalp, he finds himself relaxing, closing his eyes. The last time he was pampered in this way was when he was a child, and his mother would bathe him.

Tears sting the corners of his eyes, as he remembers her. He hasn't seen her since he was drafted. And since neither of his parents can read nor write, communication with them has never really been an option.

After finishing with his hair, Akane allows Kenma to wash his skin before he steps out and dries off. She takes a small bottle of what appears to be scented oil then and tells him to turn around. Kenma hesitates before doing so, and when he hears her soft intake of breath, he hunches forward, staring at the floor.

"Who did this to you?" she asks quietly, her fingers lightly brushing across the scars on his back.

"Akane~ your job is to make the kid look good, not feel him up," a new voice calls from the doorway.

Kenma stiffens, covering himself with his hands, as a tall, willowy woman with long silver hair steps in front of him. She takes his chin in her hand, lifting it to look into his face.

"You're pretty cute," she says with a nod. "You have delicate features, but they're strong. When we're done with you, you're going to look ama~zing!"

 

 

 

 

Standing outside two unfamiliar double doors, Kenma feels ridiculous. After Akane lathered him in oil, both she and the new woman (who introduced herself as Alisa) dressed him in unfamiliar soft, light materials. He's now wearing a red undergarment that covers only his genitals, leaving his buttocks bare. On top of that he wears a pair of red gossamer pants, the sheer fabric showing everything not covered by the underwear, and a small, fitted vest. The back covers his scars, and the front lapels are encrusted with jewels. They braided his hair, fastening rubies into the strands, and finish the outfit with a pair of sandals that strap around his ankles and gold bracelets. They also put dark stuff around his eyes and something shiny on his lips that tastes strange.

He knows he's probably dressed like this to appeal to the audience he'll be performing in front of, but considering there's not going to be a performance any time soon, he's confused as to why he has to look like this _now_.

 _Is this outfit for the royal courts' benefit, then?_ He wrinkles his nose at the thought of being gawked at in that way.

Trying to push that out of his mind, he opens the doors that Akane told him would lead to Kuro.

The room is empty. Confused, Kenma steps further inside, the door shutting behind him. It's a wide open space, illuminated by windows high above. There's no furniture, no pottery or tapestries. Just bare floor and bare walls.

Then a door in the back opens, and Kuro comes bounding through. He heads straight for Kenma and pounces.

Kenma doesn't have time to brace himself before he's on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Kuro nudges him with his nose, sniffing at his skin. Kenma pushes against his chest, until Kuro backs off, allowing him to stand.

The lion looks different. His mane has been brushed until it shines, and the scars have been covered with some sort of black paint. Although right eye is still milky white, the rest of him looks as majestic as Kenma always imagined a black lion to look, lean and strong. There's a gold circlet of rubies resting in his mane around his ears, and Kenma reaches out to touch it lightly.

_We match . . ._

Kuro sniffs at him again, circling around him with his good eye trained on him. Kenma feels somewhat self-conscious, and crosses his arms over his chest. Kuro nudges his backside where his bare ass can be seen through the fabric, and Kenma swats at him. Kuro backs away, but Kenma swears he's grinning.

_How did they get him to look like that without him freaking out . . .?_

"Hey, hey hey!"

A man with wild black and gray hair steps out of the door, grinning as he waves his hand. "He found you!"

Behind him comes a slightly shorter man, dressed in all black and wearing a solemn expression.

"I didn't realize the boy performing is also a foreign prostitute," the second man says mildly.

Kenma frowns, and the first man whirls around.

"Akaaaaashi," he whines. "Don't be rude! Who cares what he is! We gotta make them look good for the king!"

Kuro stands at Kenma's side, a solid presence for which he's grateful. He curls his fingers into Kuro's mane, as the man named Akaashi steps forward, scrutinizing them, as he taps his chin lightly.

"This is Akaashi Keiji," the first man introduces. "He's in charge of choreographing your routine. I'm Bokuto Koutarou, in charge of the menagerie! I made the lion look good! I did a really good job, didn't I? He looks like a real lion now."

Kenma raises an eyebrow. _As opposed to a fake one?_

"Perhaps the lion is the predator, stalking the innocent boy in the dark," Akaashi muses aloud, continuing to study them. "The boy tries to escape but the lion finds him and ravages him before eating him . . ."

Kenma and Kuro exchange a glance. Bokuto stares at Akaashi in disbelief. Akaashi blinks, glancing between the three.

"Too dark?"

"Um, _yes_! Hell, Akaashi, we want to _entertain_ the people, not traumatize them!"

Kenma strokes his fingers through Kuro's mane gently. Bokuto's eyes fixate on the gesture and his expression lights up. "I know! We should tell a love story!"

Akaashi blinks. "A love story. Between a human and a lion."

"Not _that_ kind of love story," Bokuto says, making a face. "But . . . well, yeah! The lion is a misunderstood creature, and the kid could find him, hurt and abused by hunters, and nurse him back to health! Then they're best friends! And go on adventures!"

Kuro nudges Kenma's arm gently with his head. Kenma has to agree. That sounds like a much better story. It's fairly close to what actually happened too. He doesn't want people to see the black lion as a monster to be feared. That will only lead to more abuse.

"I can work with that," Akaashi says with a nod.

The choreography is difficult. Kenma's never danced in his life, and while he picks up on the steps quickly, he lacks grace and finesse in his movements. Kuro is better at the grace part, and although he seems to remember the routine as well, he's easily distracted by Kenma's role, stopping to watch him instead of doing his own steps.

Akaashi is a patient instructor though, if harsh, and by the end of the day the two have the routine memorized, though it's still rough. Kenma wouldn't mind falling asleep right there in the middle of the room, but he says goodnight to Kuro and trudges up to his new room. It's furnished modestly, the space small but efficient, and after stripping down to the undergarment, Kenma flops onto the bed, every muscle aching.

The practice continues daily. Every night Kenma goes to bed sore and exhausted, but although the actual work is difficult, he has to admit he's having fun.

Kuro seems like a completely different animal. No longer cowering in a cage or threatening those that hurt him, now he behaves like a giant house cat. During their breaks, he'll chase the dust that swirls in the sunbeams, or flop over onto his back, exposing his stomach for Kenma or Bokuto to rub. Even Akaashi at one point runs his fingers through Kuro's mane.

Sometimes Kenma will catch a quick nap in between rehearsals, and he'll wake to find Kuro has curled himself around him. It's a strange sensation, feeling safe and secure beside a lion, of all creatures. But he's never felt this way with any human.

Bokuto and Akaashi aren't bad, though, as humans go. Bokuto's youthful energy and enthusiasm is exhausting, but there's kindness in his eyes. Kuro especially has taken a liking to him, and the two often wrestle on the floor during breaks. Akaashi is strict in his direction, and he's rather tactless in his speech, but there's kindness in him too.

When they first began practice, and Akaashi laid his hands on Kenma to shift him into the right position, he noticed the way Kenma flinched at his touch. After that, he's made sure to instruct Kenma using gestures and words instead, demonstrating the moves himself before asking Kenma to mimic him.

And when Bokuto first sees the scars on Kenma's back, he's furious.

"Who did that to you?" he squawks, pointing with a face as red as the rubies in Kuro's mane, as Kenma quickly tugs down the vest that had ridden up during a flip.

"Whipping is a common punishment in the military," Akaashi explains.

Bokuto's scowl is dark. "That's more than just a common punishment. They made him suffer."

Kuro nudges Kenma gently, sticking his nose beneath the vest in order to lick the scars sympathetically. His tongue is rough and wet, but Kenma appreciates the concern, from all of them.

They make a strange little unit, the four of them. Kenma isn't completely certain of the relationship between Bokuto and Akaashi, but it's obvious that they care for each other. And that care, for some reason, extends onto him and Kuro, as the weeks go by.

Finally, it's the night of their first performance. The king is having a party and the entire castle, staff and all, is invited to witness the lion and his tamer. As Kenma waits behind the door that will lead to the throne room, he can't help but be nervous. All those eyes will be watching him, and he's again dressed in a ridiculous outfit. Sheer pants and a tunic, both white, and again that undergarment that covers nothing from behind, also white. The material is good for dancing, being light, but Kenma still feels self-conscious.

His hair has been braided back out of his face again, with diamonds set in the strands. Akane painstakingly applied his makeup, though he knows her efforts will probably be wasted once he starts sweating.

"You're going to do great," Bokuto whispers in his ear, as Akaashi announces their routine. He scratches Kuro behind the ear, as Akaashi returns.

"I'm positive the king will be pleased with your performance," he says. "Just remember everything I taught you."

Kenma nods, inhaling deeply and reminding himself why he's doing this: to keep Kuro safe.

They step into the throne room together, and a hush falls over the crowd. Diamonds have been woven into Kuro's mane as well, and they sparkle in the lamp light, as they make their way to the center of the room, where a large space has been emptied for them. Kenma can hear the whispers of the crowd, can see their eyes following Kuro, as he walks beside Kenma.

With his scars painted, his mane full and luxurious, he looks powerful and strong, muscles rippling beneath his fur, with each stride. He's no longer the malnourished, frightened cat the king first acquired.

They come to a stop in front of the dais, on which sits the king, and they bow their heads.

The music starts. The group of musicians behind the dais plays a soft mournful melody. Kuro begins the dance, padding slowly into the center of the room, head hanging low, tail drooping. He stumbles, feigning pain and injury, before appearing to give up hope, slumping to the floor.

That's Kenma's cue. He lifts his head. Bringing his knee up with each turn, he spins toward Kuro, stopping beside him. He walks on his toes around the lion, fingertips trailing over his mane and fur, as the music continues its melancholy sound. Kenma comes to Kuro's face and takes it in both hands, bending forward as he lifts his leg high in the air behind him. He presses his forehead against Kuro's, closing his eyes.

He can hear the sharp intake of breath from the audience members closest to them, no doubt wondering how he can get so close to Kuro's face without being bitten. But Kuro lifts his head, as the music takes on a hopeful tone. Kenma spins away, hopping toward him then in order to press his hands against Kuro's shoulders, flipping over his back to land on the other side. Kuro moves to stand then, healed by Kenma's touch.

Kenma beckons to him, performing a complicated series of steps that he always messed up in practice. This time, however, he manages to complete them perfectly, and Kuro follows, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. He turns as Kenma turns, leaps as Kenma leaps. The music shifts into a more playful sound, happy and light, as Kenma jumps onto Kuro's back. As the lion begins to lope in circles, Kenma moves to stand, balancing on his back. This was another part they struggled with; Kuro was often too nervous to move forward and kept stopping abruptly, inadvertently knocking Kenma to the floor. But tonight they trust each other. Kenma can feel the raw strength beneath his bare feet, but he isn't afraid to fall.

He grabs his foot and lifts it up, high above his head, pressing his leg to his ear, as his other arm stretches out to the side. He balances like this as Kuro runs, before releasing his foot in order to swing his leg behind him, flipping in the air to land in a hand-stand on Kuro's back. The audience erupts in applause, and Kenma slowly lowers himself to sit, pressing his face into Kuro's mane as he breathes heavily. His heart pounds against his chest at the exertion, and his limbs are trembling, but they did it.

The music ends and Kuro comes to a stop before the king. He sits back on his haunches, and Kenma slips off him, bowing deeply to the king, who he now sees is on his feet as well, clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

"Excellent," he says. "Truly phenomenal. There is definitely value in keeping this lion. You did well, Kozume Kenma. You will be compensated for your performance." He gestures to Kenma's hair. "The diamonds you and your lion wear are yours to keep."

Kenma bows again. Tangling his fingers into Kuro's mane, the two of them walk out of the throne room, to be greeted by and enthusiastic Bokuto and a smiling Akaashi.

"Hey, hey, hey! You did great!" Bokuto grabs Kenma in a hug.

Startled, Kenma stiffens, and immediately Bokuto releases him.

"Shit, sorry! I, uh, forgot you don't like being touched." He smiles apologetically.

Kenma reaches out to take his hand, placing it on his head. Bokuto's grin returns, and he pats Kenma's head gently.

"Good job," Akaashi says, nodding to them both. "You'll have a week to rest before we start on your next routine."

Kenma nods and turns to head to his room. To his surprise, Kuro follows him. He pauses, glancing back at Bokuto, but he simply grins. "I'll bring up some food and water for him later," he says, waving them off.

Kenma shrugs, continuing toward the staircase that leads to his room.

Kuro looks huge in the small space, and the bed creaks in protest, when he leaps on top of it. He sets his head on his paws, watching Kenma, as he starts to undress. He places the diamonds on the bedside table, wondering how much exactly they're worth. Enough to buy his freedom? Probably not.

A servant comes to draw a bath, and as Kenma relaxes in it, sore muscles soothed by the hot water, Kuro gets off the bed and approaches. He licks the side of Kenma's face, before licking through Kenma's hair. Grooming him? Kenma pushes his face away. His hair is going to be a tangled mess if Kuro keeps that up.

Kuro nuzzles his face against Kenma's then, purring loudly. Kenma strokes his mane, comforted by his presence. When he's done with his bath, he changes into night clothes and climbs into bed, Kuro joining him. He curls around Kenma protectively, and as Kenma sleeps, he dreams of the two of them running away together to live free in the wild, away from any people. (Though, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Yasufumi are allowed to visit.)

It's the best sleep he's had in ages.

 

 

***

 

 

Tranquility can only last for so long.

Trouble comes in the form that it always does: jealous, angry humans full of hurt pride.

Kenma is resting in the training room, eating a bowl of rice. He's alone, Bokuto having taken Kuro outside so the lion can relieve itself, and Akaashi went with them. Kenma doesn't mind being alone, though he does miss the security of Kuro's presence.

Even more so when the door bursts open and the two bully guards from Kenma's military days stride into the room.

"Look at little Kozume, all dolled up with no one to pleasure," the first one sneers. He has a new scar across his nose; it looks like it was broken recently, and Kenma can't help but feel gratified to whoever punched him.

His sidekick snickers beside him. "Do you think he pleasures the lion?" he asks.

Scarface wrinkles his crooked nose. "That's disgusting," he says, before giving Kenma a cursory glance. "Though it wouldn't surprise me."

Sidekick steps closer to kick the bowl out of Kenma's hands. He watches as it skids away from him, spilling rice everywhere. He turns his gaze onto the two in front of him with a frown. He doesn't stand up, however. With two against one his odds aren't good, and Bokuto and Akaashi will be here any moment with Kuro. It's better to bide his time than to engage.

"Well?! Aren't you going to do anything?" Scarface asks, annoyed. When Kenma does nothing, he growls to his partner. "Grab him."

Sidekick lunges for Kenma. He spins away quickly, leaping to his feet. He guesses he'll have to fend for himself for the time being. How troublesome. He ducks under Sidekick's punch, and evades another swipe from Scarface. Because of his dance training, he's become more flexible and faster on his feet. The two guards lumber toward him, irritation clouding their features, twisting their faces into ugly masks.

"It's high time you're taught a lesson," Scarface says, trying to grab Kenma, and snarling as he slips away again. "You think you're better than us? You were a pain in our side in the yard, always talking back, telling us what to do like we're stupid, and you get rewarded for it?"

Kenma guesses it isn't a good time to point out that his ideas for their practice skirmishes had worked and that it isn't his fault their captain decided to place Kenma at a higher rank than those older than him because of his successful strategies.

"Whipping you wasn't enough to break you, but I think I know what will," Scarface snaps. He lunches for Kenma once more, and Kenma spins away . . . straight into the arms of the waiting Sidekick.

He struggles, growling under his breath, as Sidekick holds him tighter, twisting his arms behind him. Scarface spits at him, and the spittle lands on Kenma's cheek.

"Get him on the ground," Scarface says, and Kenma hisses in pain as he's forced to his knees.

Panic grips him, then, as Sidekick places his knee on Kenma's back, forcing his face into the floor. Scarface is somewhere above him, and Kenma breathes hard, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"How nice of them to dress you so appropriately," Scarface chuckles darkly, as Kenma squirms under the weight of Sidekick, trying to knock him off to no avail. "It's like they knew exactly what you're good for."

Rough hands tear at the delicate fabric of his pants, but before Scarface can continue, a loud, angry roar echoes throughout the empty room. Kenma's eyes are shut, but he hears the screams of his assailants. The weight on top of him disappears, and he quickly sits up and turns to see Kuro with his jaw clamped tightly around Scarface's shoulder. The young man is screaming in pain, as Kuro shakes him back and forth. Sidekick is on the floor, trembling, watching helplessly as Kuro flings his partner into the air. He lands against the wall with a thud, blood splattering from the wound in his shoulder.

Kuro turns to Sidekick, snarling, his fangs stained red. Sidekick whimpers, scrambling backwards, and Bokuto and Akaashi rush into the room.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Bokuto says sharply, running to place himself between Kuro and the guard.

Kuro stops, but he continues to growl menacingly. Akaashi appears beside Kenma, holding out his hand. Kenma takes it, pulling himself to his feet, and Akaashi's lips tighten, as he notices the tear in Kenma's pants.

"Did they hurt you?" he asks darkly.

Kenma shakes his head, looking pointedly at Kuro.

Bokuto's still attempting to calm him down, but Kuro's tail flicks back and forth, as he falls back into a crouch, muscles coiling, ready to pounce. Kenma hurries forward, throwing his arms around Kuro's neck.

"Don't," he whispers into his mane. "Don't." _The king will have you killed if you do this._

Kuro growls low in his chest, but Kenma feels his muscles relax slowly. He sits down, one paw lifting to press against Kenma's back. He holds him close, tense but still. He doesn't release Kenma, even as Bokuto and Akaashi go to help the guards to their feet.

"Th-that lion needs to be put down!" Sidekick babbles, while Scarface groans, holding his shoulder.

"In my opinion, it should be the two of you getting put down," Akaashi says mildly. "If you ever touch Kozume again, I will not be so inclined to help you. Now, get out of my sight."

The two guards scramble to obey and in seconds they're gone.

Bokuto slams his fist into his palm. "We should've decked them before letting them go," he grumbles.

"I will bring up the incident with the king," Akaashi says, eyes on Kuro and Kenma. "I will advocate for a light sentence on the lion, but I cannot guarantee his safety."

Bokuto startles. "But he _saved_ Kenma!"

"By nearly killing his attackers. Although the court was impressed by their performance, there is still fear throughout the castle that the animal will attack and kill us all. This doesn't help his case."

Bokuto's shoulders slump. "So what do we do?"

Kenma curls his fingers tighter into Kuro's mane. He knows what he has to do.

 

 

***

 

 

Being a former apothecary's apprentice comes with its perks. Although Kenma hasn't worked with Yasufumi for three months, he remembers enough of his lessons to create a sleeping agent to infuse into darts. After midnight, he creeps into his former master's study and retrieves the materials he needs.

Word travels fast in the castle, and by the next morning everyone knows the story of how the ferocious black lion nearly killed two palace guards. Nobody seems to know the reason why, which tells Kenma the guards themselves spread this story. Nevertheless, he works diligently on his plan of escape. He fills a sack with food and clothes (the normal ones he used to wear, not the stupid ones he's been forced to wear lately. He never wants to see those again), and the diamonds the king gave him.

Kuro watches everything from the bed, his good eye sharp and focused.

When night falls again, a light knock interrupts Kenma's final preparations. He approaches the door warily, only opening it when he sees Bokuto and Akaashi through the crack. Akaashi observes the room and the sack on the bed beside Kuro.

"I was right. You're running away."

Kenma stares at him, daring him to talk him out of it.

"We're here to help you," Bokuto says. "We told the king everything, but the court's really riled up. They want the lion to be put down immediately."

"He never belonged here. He's not a creature to be locked up," Akaashi says, stepping forward to place his palm against Kuro's forehead. He glances over at Kenma, then. "And neither are you."

"What was your plan?" Bokuto asks.

Kenma holds up the cylinder for the blow-darts. Akaashi takes it from him and sniffs the contents. "These will work," he says. "But I'll take care of the guards at the gate. Bokuto will provide a distraction."

"I'm really rowdy and loud while drunk!" Bokuto says gleefully.

Kenma blinks, glancing between them. He bites his lip a moment before relenting.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

Bokuto's eyes widen. "He speaks!"

Kenma looks away, stepping over the sack to close it and slip it over his shoulder. Kuro moves off the bed to stand beside him. Akaashi gives them both a nod.

"Good luck."

 

 

 

The courtyard's silence is broken by Bokuto's loud singing. He staggers toward the gates, a mostly empty bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! You fellas wanna drink with me?" he calls to the guards, waving the bottle in front of them.

The guards exchange a look. "Go back to your quarters, beastmaster," one says. "You're drunk."

"Hell yeah I am!" Bokuto pumps his fist in the air. "Hey, hey, hey! I feel great!"

Hidden behind a pillar, Akaashi aims the dart cylinder and gives two quick blows. The guards slap at their necks, bewildered, before slumping to the ground. Bokuto hurries forward, pushing against the gates. They're large and heavy, but Bokuto grunts, his muscles bulging, as he shoves with all his strength.

Kenma and Kuro bound out of the dark, Kenma astride Kuro's back. Bokuto spins out of the way, and they slip through the opening he made. It's just enough for them to fit, and the doors swing shut behind them as soon as they make it through. Behind him, Kenma can hear Bokuto pick up his loud singing once more.

It seems almost too easy, and it becomes apparent that it was when a shout from the castle gates carries across the wind.

"It's the lion! It's escaped!"

Kenma ducks his head, as arrows whistle past his ears. He digs his heels into Kuro's sides, urging him to go faster, as alarm bells begin to sound. He hopes Bokuto and Akaashi aren't caught . . .

They race through the empty city streets, the shouts fading. Kenma knows things won't stay quiet for long, however, and he stays flat against Kuro's back, as he lopes toward the trees beyond the city limits. If they can make it into the woods, they can find a place to hide. In the dark, Kuro's black fur will be easy to camouflage in the underbrush.

Kuro seems to realize this too. Once they hit the forest, he slows, head moving back and forth for a place to lie low. Kenma clings to him, peering through the darkness. His eyes aren't nearly as good as Kuro's, however, even though he only has the one. The lion moves silently, his giant paws barely making a sound against the forest floor.

They come to an incline that leads to a river. Kuro heads for it, slipping into the water and heading downwind. Kenma shivers, as the cold water covers his legs. He grips Kuro's mane, even as his legs grow numb, and finally Kuro exits the water, collapsing beside it. Kenma slips off his back, teeth chattering, as the cool night air cuts into his wet skin. His fingers tremble, as he pulls off his wet pants, laying them out to dry.

Kuro moves closer, curling around Kenma and licking his legs in long strokes. His warm breath helps, and the tiny barbs on his tongue pick up the water, allowing them to dry faster. In the meantime, Kenma presses as close as he can to conserve heat. Exhausted, he closes his eyes.

When he wakes, the sun is shining through the trees, directly onto his face. He squints, lifting a hand to cover his eyes. It takes him a moment to gather his bearings, but he hears the rushing of the river beside him and remembers the escape.

He turns toward the lion beside him, reaching for the soft mane. His hand grasps air, and Kenma frowns. Did the soldiers find them after all? But Kuro would have fought to stay with him . . .

Kenma opens his eyes again and finds himself face to face with a man he doesn't recognize.

Yelping softly, he sits up, scrambling back against the incline of the river bank. He watches, eyes wide, heart pounding in his throat, as the man stirs and sits up. He yawns, stretching, and Kenma curls his hands into fists.

_What's going on?_

The man is naked, his hair a long, wild mess that shields half of his face. He reaches forward, as though expecting Kenma, and then freezes, staring down at his hand in surprise. He lifts his head, looking around quickly. A dark gold eye finds Kenma's face, and Kenma presses himself further back against the dirt wall behind him.

_I should've brought a weapon. A knife or something!_

The man crawls toward him, hand reaching. Kenma flinches, and hurt crosses the man's face, before he looks down at himself once more. He brings his hand to his chest.

"K-Kuro," he says in a low voice, it's hoarse, rough, as though he hasn't spoken in years.

Kenma stares, blinking rapidly. He shakes his head. "No," he protests. Kuro is a lion. His lion. Not this strange human in front of him.

The man hesitates, before pushing his hair back from his face. Kenma inhales sharply. Familiar scars run across the man's face, through his right eye, which is milky white. The man turns then, lifting his hair again to show Kenma the scars on his shoulder and side that extend down to his hip and move across his back.

"Kuro," he says again, insistently, patting his chest with his hand.

Could it be?

"Kuro?" Kenma squints at him.

Kuro's good eye lights up, and a crooked smile reveals a sharp canine, like a fang. "Kuro," he repeats, nodding vigorously.

He scrambles closer to Kenma, and although Kenma stiffens, he doesn't pull away, as Kuro reaches out and brushes his fingers, human fingers, against Kenma's cheek.

"Kenma," he says reverently, almost like he's wanted to say it for years.

Kenma moves his hand slowly, lifting the hair away from Kuro's face once more to study it. It seems impossible but . . . that eye. He knows that eye, and the soul behind it. The soul that endured pain and hardship and yet still trusted Kenma, still played with Bokuto, and danced with Akaashi. The soul that could have grown hard in the face of adversity, could have grown wild and untamable, yet allowed itself to be tamed, to be cared for.

To be loved.

Kenma leans forward, wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck and holding him tightly. Kuro grips him in return, tears wetting the shoulder of his shirt. Kenma doesn't understand what's going on, but he knows this is his Kuro.

They sit there for a while, simply holding each other, before Kuro pulls away and grabs the sack. He pulls out a pair of pants to slip on, though they're too small on his tall, lean form, and Kenma slips back into the pants he set out to dry the previous night. He sets to work then on untangling Kuro's mess of hair.

As he does, with halting words, Kuro tells him his story.

He's a shape-shifter, he explains. It's a curse that was placed on his family generations ago. When Nohebi invaded his village, Kuro shifted into his lion form to try and protect his home. He was captured and beaten into submission, forced to remain in his lion form until he forgot how to change back.

He isn't sure why he was able to last night, but he thinks it's because his subconscious mind knew he was finally safe.

By the time Kenma finishes his hair, the strands falling halfway down his back, he speaks with ease, his tongue remembering how to use human words.

"I need to thank you," he says, turning to grasp Kenma's hands in both of his. "You were the first to treat me with kindness, and that reminded me of my humanity. And . . . I know you trusted me because I was a lion and not a man like the ones who hurt you, but please believe me when I say that I will never harm you. You can still trust me. The care I showed toward you as a lion was genuine. I would even venture to say that I . . . I love you, Kenma."

Kenma stares at him, his chest aching. He wants to believe him. And really, there is no reason for him to _not_ believe him. Kenma had grown to feel safe and secure in the presence of the lion, and Kuro has done nothing to change that feeling. In fact, Kenma still feels that sense of security even now.

There's no denying he'd come to care for Kuro the lion, perhaps even love him. Could he feel that same care and love toward Kuro the man?

"What is your name?" he asks softly, blinking.

Kuro stares, before laughing sheepishly. "I guess I never did introduce myself, did I?" he releases one of Kenma's hands to rub the back of his neck. "My name is Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Tetsurou . . ." Kenma repeats the name slowly, tasting it.

Kuro's cheeks flush slightly, and Kenma tilts his head questioningly.

"Sorry," Kuro says with a crooked smile. "It's just . . . hearing my true name in your voice . . . it's what I've wanted for a long time."

Kenma ducks his head, his own face heating. He feels the touch of two fingers beneath his chin, lifting it until he's once more looking into Kuro's face.

"I'd like to kiss you. May I?"

Kenma swallows hard. He's never been kissed before in his life, has never wanted to be, but he finds himself nodding. He holds his breath, as Kuro gently brushes his hair behind his ear.

"You saved my life," he says quietly, leaning closer.

Kenma closes his eyes. _You saved mine._

Kuro's lips are chapped and rough, but when they press against Kenma's they're gentle, warm. He doesn't push too hard, or touch Kenma anywhere but where he still holds Kenma's hand, and where he cradles the side of Kenma's face. Kenma slowly relaxes, allowing his mouth to grow pliant against Kuro's. Even with this invitation, Kuro leans back to set his forehead against Kenma's.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

Kenma's neck grows hot. _Stupid. You don't have to thank me for that._

He moves his free hand to trail it through Kuro's hair above his ear. Kuro leans into his touch, something like a purr sounding from his chest. Kenma can't help but smile faintly.

"What was your plan?" Kuro asks then, leaning back to look at him. "Where shall we go?"

Kenma thinks of his village, of his parents' house far in the outskirts of the kingdom, in the rice fields of the sunny, peaceful countryside.

No one will think to look for Kuro there, and if they do they won't find a lion.

"Home," he says with a nod, giving Kuro's hand a squeeze.

They'll go home together.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
